


Wouldn't Change A Thing

by MeltyCat



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Pregnancy, Romance, despicable me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyCat/pseuds/MeltyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was actually a RP that happened on Facebook between my OC Rachel and the Gru on there she interacts with. They share the same relationship as in my fandom, which is fun! (She's his housekeeper.)</p><p>However, things went a bit odd, stuff happened and then she got pregnant. ¬¬ Grr.</p><p>This is UNEDITED and taken right from Facebook, so excuse it if it's weird. (With Gru's permission of course.)</p><p>I just found it sweet. :D</p><p>Writing © Me and Facebook Gru</p><p>Rachel © Me</p><p>Gru © Not me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Change A Thing

It was morning again and Rachel was finding it even harder to wake up each day. She frowned as her eyes once again met the bright beams of sunlight that filtered through the curtains. "Ughhh!" She rolled over, fell out of bed on purpose and shuffled to her feet. After slowly putting her clothes on, she trudged her way downstairs.

Once again, Gru was reclining on the sofa. This time he was staring at the TV. The TV, however, was turned off. He let out a sigh, his arms stretching across the back of the sofa to keep himself in a comfortable position. The steps creaked, but he didn't even look up.

The last steps cleared, Rachel looked at him, then back to the inactive TV and back again. She raised a brow and walked over, sitting next to him and peering up at his face.

He was silent, his eyes still firmly fixed on the black screen. The room was reflected in it, partially obscured by a small layer of dust. He hadn't even noticed her arrival.

Something was screaming at her inside her head, warning her that his actions were strange and almost creepy, but she knew him and nothing he did seemed creepy anymore. After mentally applying a baseball bat to the subconscious, disembodied voice, she rubbed a shoulder against him.

His mind was filled with his parental musings. Diapers, knitted sweaters, mittens, booties, pacifiers and (He shuddered.) bonnets. His preconceived ideas of birth terrified him and the thought of no sleep moreso. Suddenly, his train of thought was wrenched violently to a halt as the lightest of touches filled his senses. His head snapped to his left, his eyes focusing instantly on the source of the distraction.

"Woah." She flinched back a little, his sudden movement was not expected. "You're certainly distracted." She grinned up at him and waved a hand in front of his face, attempting to inject some humor into his obviously troubled morning.

Though bloodshot and tired, his eyes softened a little from the harsh stare from before. He reached a hand to the bridge of his nose and rubbed at the tear ducts that seemed to be itchy from sheer fatigue. "I was just doing some thinking."

"Uh oh." Rachel put one leg over the other, laced her fingers together and cradled her knee. "That doesn't sound good."

"No, no." He moved his hands to his temples, giving them some needed attention. "It's nothing." His shoulders hunched as he leaned his elbows on his knees, the look of worry still plain on his face. He could tell it was there, so attempted a smile. This just made it even worse.

"Yeah right. I can tell something is wrong, so spill." She raised a hand. "Or do I have to beat it out of you?" Her grin widened.

He raised his head in a blank stare, before he smiled softly at her. He took her much smaller hand in his, and lightly squeezed it. "I am just.... Concerned." He lowered his occupied hand and rested it on his knee.

After he had lowered his hand, she unfurled her palm and returned his reassuring squeeze on his leg. "Are you worried about what I think you are worried about?"

Gru lowered his head and stared at their hands. For a moment he was lost in his thoughts again, but snapped himself out of it again to answer her. "Yes. I am."

She let out a sigh, her hand now rubbing his leg lightly. "What part of it, exactly?"

He scrunched his face up, his eyes shut tightly. "It's everything!" He stood up, stuffed his hands in his pockets and began pacing in front of her. "I mean, can we really do this? Can we afford it? What problems will we encounter as a result of it? I'm not exactly......" He paused and frowned at himself for even thinking it, but it had to be said. "Young."

She joined him in his frowning, her arms folding in protest. "If you hadn't banned me from it, I would SO powerbomb you for that, Felonius."

He flinched a little, the mention of his name was still somewhat unnatural to his ears after all the years of just being called 'Gru'. "Well, it is true! I know I can do many great things. I am the best at what I do, but there are some things that I..." He shrugged. "There are some things that I should put my hands up to. This is one of them. I am not being melodramatic, I am just being sensible."

"You? Sensible? Hah!" She turned her head violently to the side and snorted. "You are perfectly capable of coping with this and you know it. What are you so afraid of!?"

He puffed out his chest, his lower lip jutting out. "I am afraid of NOTHING!" Leaning forwards he placed his hands either side of her on the sofa, looming over her with his large body. "I am a villain. I steal, I cheat, I do many bad things. You know this. What sort of a role model am I really? I go out and steal monuments while other fathers are busy giving piggy back rides and taking their children to baseball games."

"You have the girls. How is it any different?" She stared up at him. The way he was looming over her was indeed intimidating, even for her standards.

"It...... It just is, ok!?" He looked away, keeping his hands where they were. "They are smart enough and old enough to know right from wrong. This is different."

She shook her head slowly. "Noooo, I think there's something else."

He looked back at her and raised a brow. "What?"

"I know damn well that's not the whole truth, you know. I can tell there's more to it." She moved closer and looked him dead in the eyes. "And I'm not going to stop until you tell me."

His right brow raised to meet the other. "Stop what?"

"This!" She hooked her legs round his waist and tightened them. "Tell me!"

He yelped loudly, clapping his hands to his mouth. The feeling of his breakfast being squashed back up to his throat was not something he found at all pleasurable. "No! S-stop! Let go!"

"Tell me then!" She tensed her leg muscles even further.

Gru tried to cry out, but his lungs were somewhat squashed, so all that came out was a squeaking whimper. He held his breath for a second to stop his blood pressure from skyrocketing and forced out a stifled "OK!"

"Good." She slowly released her grip and sat back on the sofa normally, pulling a strand of hair from her eyes.

His lungs demanded air, the room echoing from his wheezing. He doubled over and grabbed at the couch, steadying himself as he knelt. "OK, you..... I'll..... I'll tell you."

Rachel brought her legs up, tucking them under herself. She looked into his red face and smiled. Inwardly she wanted to celebrate her triumph, but she knew that this was hard for him. She decided to be kind and not rub it in. Besides, she could always do that later...

He sat on the sofa next to her and sighed. He looked at his feet for a few seconds in silence until they irritated him by their constant nervous twitching. He decided that Rachel's face was a much better focal point. "So..." He clasped his ...hands together. "I am nervous. Not just because of who I am and because of financial issues, but...." His brows raised and furrowed into a worried frown. "I do not want it to have the same as what I had to experience. I don't want it to be disappointed by me or my actions. I know I will not always have time for it, just like with the girls and, well..... I am concerned it will just turn out like me."

"I can't see that happening." She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it. "How do you think other fathers cope? They work 9 to 5 and still have work to do when they get home. But, their children are fine."

He stared at her, listening intently. Even though they had always had a strange relationship from the get-go, she always seemed to know the right thing to say. It was times like these he was very glad he had hired her as a housekeeper and mentally gave himself another gold star. "I suppose you are right. But....... What about.... The day?"

"The day? You mean when it happens?"

He nodded, his eyes raising and staring into space as he, once again, lost himself to the inner screaming of his mind.

"The stress of it? Or, is it something else?" She tilted her head to try and catch his attention again.

He heard her words and responded perfectly, but his eyes stayed unfocused. "The screaming I can handle. It's just the..... How messy will it be?"

"Ah. I see. The nasty gore?"

Gru nodded slowly, his mind still envisioning the screaming, the stress, the blood soaked sheets. He shuddered and turned somewhat pale. Violence was in his blood, but blood itself was something that gave him the chills.

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it." She chuckled lightly, amused by his weak stomach. "You'll probably be too busy to notice it anyway."

"Yes, you're right. I'll be too busy running for the hills." He waggled his eyebrows and grinned evilly.

"You better not! You evil..." She smacked his shoulder playfully. "I'd hunt you down!"

He leaned over and hooked his arms round her back pulling her closer, a sly laugh tumbling from his lips. "I would hope so. Buuut.... I think YOU would be too busy to notice and I'd be at home barricaded in my lab before you did."

Her eyes narrowed as their noses touched, her grin almost as evil as his. "You. Wouldn't. DARE."

"Oh, you wish to test me?" He moved one of his hands up past her shoulder to her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. "Don't tempt fate."

Rachel was having none of his teasing. She slapped him across the face. Not hard, but playfully, shooting him another evil smirk. "I don't believe in fate."

He shook his face free of the effects of the slap and moved his face in even closer. The fingers that had tangled in her hair grasped harder, while the other pinned her to the sofa. "What DO you believe in?"

She screwed her face up as he tugged at her hair. Her scalp was sensitive and it hurt more than it probably should have. She let out a small yelp and opened her eyes again, instantly meeting his. "Not many things."

He loosened his grip a little on her hair, moving his lips right next to her ear. "So cynical."

"Uh-huh." She shivered a little, reaching her hand over him ready to give him another playful slap.

He anticipated her reaction and leaned back in time to catch her hand before it connected, his eyebrows raising smugly.

"Oho." She laughed and attempted to do the same with the other.

He caught her other hand, a small growl rumbling in his throat. "Ah ah ahh. Naughty."

"Hmph, says you." She turned her head away from him and chuckled, she always enjoyed moments like these. She just missed wrestling for real. Too bad Gru had banned her from it until december.

"I know." He sighed against her neck. "I miss it too."

"It won't be long though." She turned her head back and pressed her cheek against his. "Then we can go back to how we were."

"Our daily doses of violence?" He chuckled lightly. "I am looking forward to it." He paused and leaned his face against her shoulder. It was not often they ever shared a moment like this. It was unusual. Normally they would be rough housing or joking around. Never serious. Relaxed. Close...... He closed his eyes, enjoying the novelty for a moment, resting a little of his weight on her.

She adjusted herself accordingly and smirked. "Tired are we?"

He released her hands and hooked his around her again, shifting his legs up to the sofa. "No, far from it."

"This is very odd for you, isn't it?" She grinned at him and raised a brow, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Gru lifted his head and stared her right in the eyes. "Odd? Can't I enjoy a moments peace just this once?"

She shrugged and rubbed her nose against his. "I guess I'm not one for too much sugary sweetness. Never been used to it."

"And I am? Hello. In case you haven't noticed. Worlds greatest villain here." He rolled his eyes, smiling sarcastically. "I do not do sugary sweetness so well."

"Oh, I don't know." She traced a finger over his face. "You're doing a pretty good job right now."

Gru pulled a fake disgusted face. "Ew stop." He closed his eyes and allowed her to stroke a finger over his face, the sensation tingling in his skin. "I don't think I can really comprehend what sweet is anyway."

"I don't mind anyway. You are already doing just fine. I wouldn't change a thing." She leaned her head forward and pressed her forehead against his.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing..."


End file.
